


Go Back to Sleep!

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And his pack still dies, Fix-It, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stiles-centric, Time Travel, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, and then a slightly less sucky alpha werewolf, because Scott becomes a sucky beta werewolf, but Stiles fudges up, or... was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229490/chapters/9565980</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"This spell would come at a price,"_

**"I understand"**

_"Any and all bonds that you once had will have been completely dissolved,"_

**"Derek doesn’t have to know about this,"**

_"If you at any time receive the bite…"_

**"I will do anything and everything to protect my pack."**

_"Your body will more than not likely reject the bite and your dormant wolf with awaken to a human body."_

_**"Your alpha is dead child."** _

_"A human body cannot handle the spirit of a wolf, it is too wild. The wolf would go insane,"_

_**""I’m your alpha now young beta!"** _

_"…And then bring you down with it."_

"aaaaaaaAAAAHHHHH!!!" The scream was ripped straight from my throat as I shot up. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t breathe. Shit shit shit shit. Calm down calm down calm down look for your fucking anchor Stiles look for—

Another choked breathe escaped my throat as I realized where I was. With my distinctly human eyes which couldn’t see well in the dark and my human ears that couldn’t so much as pick up the whistling of the wind outside of a window. I looked down and saw the my hands were shaking. Then my eyes were starting to get all blurry a-and—

A whine left my mouth before I could stop it as I felt my heart throb in my chest, one that felt so reminiscent of a fucking sword being shoved straight through my chest.

The nightmares were getting worse. More so than before. And it wasn’t even all about the usual stuff either. What the hell had that stupid fox demon done to me?  
I let out a sudden yowl of pain as the throbbing in my chest become sharp, changing from a sword to a—

I let out a gasp as I felt something cut off my air supply. Or, well, no one since there was no one actually there and it was in my head so probably a panic attack.

I couldn’t see, my vision was swarming, and something in the back of my head (the dictionary section) informed me that I was probably having a seizure. Then there was that build up. That terrible fucking buildup. Like something was caught in my throat and I just-I just needed to get it out! 

I could distinctly hear someone calling out my name, shaking me, trying to get me to snap out of it but I couldn’t give a crap. Who the hell was it? My dad? No, no that wasn’t possible. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead.

I was repeating myself. Why the hell am I repeating myself? Is this what happens when people go into shock?

"i—-s o——" What? What?!

I couldn’t hear anything over the howling. The utterly and completely deafening howling.

—x—

"Oh god Melissa— what’s hap—"

"You have to calm down. Stiles is going to be fine. He had a panic attack, probably due to the stress everyone’s been going through lately," A woman’s voice rang out. Loud. Too loud.

"God dammit Melissa that wasn’t a panic attack. I’ve seen his panic attacks and they’ve never been this intense. Hyperventilation, shaking, choking, I was prepared for all of that but this? He was seizing Melissa. Crying and whining like-like a wounded animal!"

"I’d love to stay here and discuss the definition of a panic attack with you but I need to get to other patients Sheriff."

"God dammit Melissa—!"

I let out a low whine as the pain started up again, not as strong as it had been before but it still hurt like a bitch. And my throat felt raw and stung, why did it sting? The aching in my chest was so intense that it took a while for me to be able to pay attention to my dad’s concerned voice.

"-iles. Stiles! Come on kid look at me, that’s it look at me," I could feel a hand combing through my hair (which was thankfully no longer in a buzz cut) as I let out another dog like whimper and focused my eyes enough to make out his face.

"H-hurts…" I whined as I clenched my eyes to the pain that suddenly spiked in my neck.

"I know, I know, it’s ok kid. You’re fine now, there’s nothing to worry about. Melissa!" I winced away as the call rang in my ears rather painfully. Like I didn’t have enough of a headache, jeez.

It took a while but she eventually came. By that time I had curled myself away from my Dad’s touch and curled myself up into a small ball at the edge of the hospital bed (oh god that smell was so bad, I hated hospitals sooo much), shaking. I was just trying not to let out more animal-esque whimpers which I could now hear ringing out clearly in my head.

"What’s wro—oh my god Stiles!" She immediately went over to my side of the bed and tried to put her hands on me. At the feel of the foreign touch (it wasn’t, I knew that but I just couldn’t help but think that) I immediately flinched away and flailed slightly, driving myself back into the middle of the bed, trapping myself in between the two flanking my bedside.

I was baring my teeth at her and letting out a pretty impressive replication of a canine growl, snapping at her if she even tried to get close to me. I nearly bit my Dad’s hand off when he tried to move his hand anywhere near me. It was like I was aware of what I was doing… but I just couldn’t stop. The pain, the feeling of being an injured animal surrounded by a group of unknown potential threats just wouldn’t go away.

"Stiles… it’s just us. It’s ok." More growling. I snapped at his arm, almost catching it when he tried to put it on my leg. I curled my legs up into my chest so that neither would have access to any potential parts of my body.

"What do we do?"

"Call Scott, he’ll know what to do," I couldn’t see them anywhere. I couldn’t—

Alone. Pack. Pack? Where where where where. Threat. Unknown. Who? Familiar scent, not pack. Where’s Pack? Alpha? Pups? Dead dead dead dead dead DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD.

And like that I lunged for the side of the bed and threw up my meager lunch. My head began to swarm and the last thing I did was let out a mournful cry (howl) before black began to line the edges of my vision and I promptly passed out. 

—x—

"I’ve never heard of Stiles acting like that!"

"The Nogistune must have caused more damage than I thought."

"Deaton, what do we do?"

Emissary?

My nose flared as I tried to take in their scents but was instantly enveloped by something…less desirable. Mainly the overwhelming odor of dog and cat. As I started to regain my senses I realized that I was restricted. I pulled at my arms but I couldn’t get free. I couldn’t get free. I let out a warning growl as I felt the strain in my muscles from trying something that would be impossible in my weak state (But something in the back of his mind told him that he wouldn’t have been able to do it in any state).

"Stiles. Stiles, calm down. You’re safe." The words were familiar and I stilled submissively as I felt a hand dig into the back of my neck. It was familiar, I knew those hands . I arched the back of my neck into that hand, seeking the familiarity as if needing air. Oh god I needed it, I needed it so badly that I thought I would die without it. It was warm. It was comforting. I whimpered as the grip tightened, claws digging in slightly, warning me to stay still.

"Need…" I gasped out, my voice coming out low and raspy, as if I hadn’t spoken in years.

"Need? Need what Stiles?" I snapped at the voice. It was a soft sort of demanding, but it was still an Alphas voice. I didn’t like it. I didn’t want it. Only one alpha could command something from me. 

I whimpered again as I felt claws almost piercing skin. The Emissary was speaking. I should answer him but I couldn’t obey. Needed Alpha. Needed real Alpha. The pup digging his claws into my neck was not my alpha.

"Deaton? What’s wrong? What’s wrong with Stiles?" The voice was urgent and was the soft-alpha’s voice. Why was he concerned? I wasn’t pack so…?

"This…this is familiar. I’ve seen this before but I can’t remember where…" the Emissary replied. He sounded almost shocked. Almost.

"What?" My confusion was echoed by the little alpha.

And then the human half was able to win out, finally.

I gave a giant heave, my back arching into the metal underneath as the pain gave way to rage at the one who had fucking dared to lay a single claw on me (Only pack was allowed to do that. Only pack. And he was not pack!)

As soon as my eyes snapped open they met the eye’s of the one who was trying (key word: trying) to calm me down with claws in the back of my neck.  
Those blue eyes made me want to scream in outrage.

And gave the other half control again, but this time with the possession of the vocal cords. 

"Get your fucking claws out of my fucking neck or I swear to Buddha, God, Allah, and whatever nonexistent and existent religion there is that I will shove wolfsbane down your throat and watch you choke on it omega.”

I watched the wolf’s (rather hypocritical to say now) eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed in indication, looking as if he really was thinking about taking a bite out of me—

"Derek. Let him go. He doesn’t have a stable grip on reality." I snapped at the voice who dared to call me insane.

"You can go to hell. All of you can go to hell!!" I didn’t know who was talking at the moment. Me or the wolf in me who was pretty damn angry at having realized that it had spent years in a self-induced coma. 

Without anything to hold my head down I was finally able to lift my upper torso to give a glare straight at the blood traitor ( _Oh god. no no no no nonononono. Please don’t do this. Please don’t do this. You’ve given enough information away as it is!_ ).

"If I had the strength I’d have clawed your eyes out by now. You have the audacity to look at me and act concerned!!” I screeched bucking against my binds. My wrists were starting to chafe and bleed.

"Stiles, I— why are you so angry at me? No, wait, are you even Stiles?" The soft-alpha’s eyes hardened at the thought.

"Stiles… my boy stills goes by that silly name? Where am I, Emissary? WHERE AM I?!" I, the wolf, screamed in rage, snapping his head to look at the only familiar person in the room. 

“‘My boy’? Before we tell you anything, you tell us who you are. You aren’t the void, that’s obvious, so what are you?” The omega speaks!

My head tilted as I only took a second to glare at the former alpha ( _Derek, his name is Derek_ ) before turning back to face the blood traitor ( _His name is Scott goddammit!!_ ).

"Void? What the hell is a void? What have you fools put my human half through?" I was getting angrier and angrier the more they spoke. My silent growl became more prominent as I took note of the damage in my current body.

"Why is he so damaged? Why is there a darkness in his heart and why am I so weak?? Or more importantly, WHY AM I HUMAN?!” I nearly screamed.

"How about you tell us something we consider more important: why were you locked inside a human child’s head?" I let out an inhumane growl as I attempted a lung and bite at the Emissary who was so obviously not mine.

"I am not human. My boy is not human. What have you done to him??!!" Not-Derek and the Emissary were taking a step back from the feral human (me).

"Stiles is human. However, you are obviously not. But you’ve been in his head asleep, I suspect, since he was a child." Deaton said, his tone purely professional voice that had always annoyed him. But not just that, no. No one was telling me anything and was dodging every question that I threw at them.

"You talk high and mighty but you know nothing."

"I know about as much as you. Which is nothing. As far as you’re concerned you woke up in a foreign place where things aren’t as they should be. What was the last thing you remember before ‘waking up’?”

I took a deep breath, rolling back my shoulders, as if contemplating an answer, before opening my mouth.

"The last thing I remember was my alpha telling me to run," was what ended up coming out of my mouth. And suddenly everything fell into place.

"I remember... My memories are scarce but I know the gist of it. And I’d rather not deal with it at the moment because I fear that I may accidentally kill my host. Good day," were my final words before black filled my vision and I started falling backwards. The last thing I heard was the frantic calling of that silly nickname before I let myself fall into unconsciousness.


	2. I'M SORRY

I rewrote this story because god it was _horrible_ and shall be continuing and updating [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4229490): 

Thanks you for your patience (and I'm sorry) !!


End file.
